


Metal on the Mental

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [13]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Matt goes shopping and calls his boyfriend.





	Metal on the Mental

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Subway by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
> Dedicated to: The Helnes Cult and my editor for dealing with me screaming about Helnes at 3am. You're a ride or die.   
> This is my friend's fault for making me think of Max in panties.

**_narrative_ **

Matt is trying on some new jeans when he hears his phone buzz. It’s a text from Max. Matt sighs, doing up the button on the jeans and reaching for his phone, opening Max’s message. It’s a picture of him, kneeling in front of a mirror in baby blue panties and a matching thigh high and garter set. Matt can just make out the shape of his semi-hard cock. And as embarrassing as it is, Matt has totally gotten hard over a picture of his boyfriend in a public dressing room.

Before he can text anything back, Max sends him something else. A video of himself jerking off in front of the mirror, one hand in his panties and the other holding his phone. His lips are moving, so Matt turns up the volume just loud enough to hear. 

“Matt… Oh my God, please, let me cum…” Matt fumbles with his phone to turn down the volume, holding the speaker to his ear as Max continues to mumble dirty words. As soon as the video is over, Matt rings Max. He picks up immediately.

"Fuck, Matt, please." Max's voice crackles with static through the phone, but Matt hears him clearly enough. "I need it... Need it so bad." 

Matt bites his lip and shoves the jeans off, putting them into his shopping bag. He holds his phone to his ear with his shoulder, picking through some of the other things he'd brought into the dressing room and putting a few into the bag. Max whines on the other end of the line. Matt can almost hear the sound of skin slapping on skin.

"What're you doing," Matt says, handing some of his unwanted items to the woman working the dressing room counter. 

"I'm... Oh, fuck... Using the toy that you like," Max whimpers. "God, I'm so close."

Matt walks to the check out line, biting his lip. Listening to Max wank in public is kind of hot, he decides. The line moves quickly, and Max starts whining again as Matt pays, handing the woman his credit card and trying not to make any noises.

"Hold off for me," Matt manages to say as the cashier hands him his card back. He practically sprints to the parking lot and sits in his car, putting Max on speaker.

"Matt, I need it so bad... Please, Jesus fucking Christ..." Max swears vehemently. Matt can almost hear the buzz of the toy - a pink, nine inch long vibrator that's remote controlled - and he can certainly hear Max's heavy, desperate breathing. He hits the speakerphone button on the touchpad. 

“Turn the vibrator off.” He orders. He can hear Max whine and kick his feet a little, but the buzzing stops. 

“Matt, please,” Max whimpers, short of breath. “I need it. So,  _ so  _ bad.” 

“I don’t care what you need,” Matt snaps. “And you’re already not cumming till I get home for addressing me incorrectly.” 

“ _ Sir _ .” Max sighs. Matt can still hear him working his cock as he buckles his seatbelt and starts driving. He stops at a red light, turns, and parks in the car park outside of his flat. Taking his phone with him, Matt takes the long way up the stairs, listening to each one of Max’s desperate pants and moans. He’ll know if Max cums without permission, and he’d better hope he doesn’t.

Matt hangs up as he unlocks the door to his flat. He sets his bag down on the kitchen counter, toes off his shoes and throws off his jacket, and walks towards the bedroom. He passes the full length mirror where Max took the pictures from earlier. The bedroom door is cracked open. Matt peeks in. 

Max is sprawled out on the bed, phone on the pillow next to him. His panties are shoved to his mid-thigh while one hand works the pink dildo and the other jerks his cock. 

“You look gorgeous, baby boy.” Matt grins, kicking the door shut behind him. Max whines. Matt pulls his shirt off over his head and undoes his jeans, pulling a chair over and sitting next to the bed.

“Sir, please, I promise, I’ll be good.” Max whimpers. His cock is flushed all red and pretty, painfully hard and dripping precum. Matt doesn’t say anything, he just holds his hand out. Max gives him the remote.

“We’re gonna play a game,” he smirks. “I’m gonna control the little toy in you, and if your pathetic little cock can stave off cumming until I do, I’ll give you a reward. How’s that sound?”

Max nods and whines. Matt sits back in the chair, getting his dick out and hitting one of the preset speeds on the remote. Max’s head immediately falls back, hitting the pillows as his back arches. 

“Sir, oh my God, fuck…” he moans. Matt spits into his palm and starts going for it, grunting and turning up the intensity of the vibrations. Max practically screams, trying to angle his hips to put the toy on his spot. Matt notices and slows the vibrations down, earning a whimper and pleading look from Max. As much as Matt doesn’t want to admit it, Max’s desperate face does so much for him. He starts rutting up into his hand, groaning. 

“Sir, please, I need it, give me your cum, please.” Max moans, finally getting his hips in the right position. Matt cums all over his hand, breathing heavily. He scoots over to the bed and Max takes each of his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. 

Matt ruffles Max’s hair with his clean hand and turns the vibrations up. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… Sir. Sir, please.  _ Please _ .” Max moans, hand fisting his cock quickly. Matt kills the vibrations, leaving Max weakly thrusting his hips up, whining. 

Matt keeps teasing him for ages, letting him get close and then turning the toy off. By the end, Max’s lower stomach and cock is slick with precum and he’s squirming on the bed, whimpering and desperate. Matt smirks and puts the remote down, just out of his reach. He grabs Max’s cock and starts working him. Max’s hips dick up into Matt’s hand on their own accord.

“Sir, please, I need… Fuck… I need to cum, please.” Matt leans over him, chest-to-chest with Max.

“Cum.” He growls in Max’s ear. Max’s back arches and he cums all over his chest, Matt’s chest, and Matt’s hand. As soon as he’s done, Max sinks into the mattress, sighing. He falls asleep a few minutes later. Matt washes his hands off and uses a cold towel to pat Max down, pulling his panties back up over his hips and sliding into bed with him, pulling the covers over them. 


End file.
